Seat belt tension sensors may be used in vehicle systems for setting an air bag system at a proper deployment force associated with a particular seat occupant. Seat belt tension sensors generally provide an output representative of the tension imparted to a seat belt disposed around the occupant. This output may be provided to a processor along with outputs from other sensors, e.g. a weight sensor and/or seat position sensor. The processor may be configured for setting an air bag system to an appropriate deployment force in response to the outputs. For example, if the seat occupant is a child, the sensor outputs may cause the processor to set the deployment force at a level appropriate for avoiding injury to the child, or even disable the system. On the other hand, if the occupant is an adult, the processor may set the system for deployment at a force sufficient to protect the occupant in the event of an accident.
Of course seat belt tension sensors must provide an output that reliably and accurately indicates the tension imparted to the seat belt. In automotive applications size, ease of installation and cost are also considerations. There is a need for a seat belt tension sensor that is small in size, and provides accurate and reliable tension sensing while allowing cost-effective manufacture and installation.